


Piping Troubles

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, everyone except tim and bart are only mentioned, i have ikea people coming over so i word vommited while they build my hoshsijgk, subtlely jaytim if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: Tim Drake was having a not so good day.





	Piping Troubles

Tim Drake was having a not so good day. First he fell into a puddle of mud and stagnant water, then the pipes of their washing machine exploded, giving him a face full of soapy water and no clean laundry. One of his housemates had gone out for a replacement pipe, and being three college aged boys living together in one apartment, barely one of them have any clean laundry to save Tim from shivering in his boxers and one slightly damp, pizza stained towel exposed to the cold September air.

Tim didn’t even think twice when the bell rang. He was so, so cold and Kon promised to be back in ten minutes an hour ago. “Finally! I nearly froze my ass off waiting for… you.”

“Good evenin’, Mr. Allen! I’m here to and woah— you’re naked.”

The man held his clipboard up to give Tim some sense of decency and wow, he’s really tall.

“Uh. You’re not Kon. I’m- not Allen.”

“Should I,” he gestured to the trolley behind him, two tall boxes perched on top. “Come back later or sumthin’?”

“No! No. Just give me… moment.”

“Al’ite.”

Well shit. He really didn’t have anything clean. Tim debated climbing out the window but that would probably end up in a more embarrassing situation. His third housemate choose the exact moment to stroll into their living room, just in time to stop him from making a horrible choice. 

“Hi, Tim! Was that the IKEA guy?”

“That was the IKEA guy.”

Tim’s actually not sure, he wasn’t really paying attention. But in his moments of weakness he blurted out the first thing his mouth supplied. He did saw a tuft of fluffy white hair when Bart tugged the door open again though(right before he ducked behind the couch).

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr too! You can find it 


End file.
